1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a drinking glass having self-contained means in the bottom of the glass for illuminating the sidewall of the glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedestal and coaster devices for illuminating a drinking glass seated thereupon to produce a novel lighting effect have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,386; 4,344,113 and 4,858,084. In such devices, the light emergent from the underlying support device is directed upwardly through the center of the glass. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,563,726 and 4,922,355 disclose drinking glasses which have light-emitting means incorporated into the bottom of the glass. As in the case of the pedestal-type illuminating devices, the light is directed upwardly through the center of the glass. Such centralized illumination of a beverage in a glass produces an interesting shimmering, or chemiluminescent light effect. Any indicia on the sidewall of the glass is seen as an indistinctive opaque silhouette profile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drinking glass having a sidewall containing indicia which can be intensely illuminated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a drinking glass as in the foregoing object wherein the illuminated indicia provides a 3-dimensional or depth effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drinking glass of the aforesaid nature wherein the lighting mechanism is incorporated into the bottom of the glass.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a drinking glass of the aforesaid nature which is easy to clean and is amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.